


It Happened One Night

by RileyC



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Going to the movies, M/M, Romance, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out at the movies -- with results much more pleasant than those noted in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> Written for Bradygirl_12's prompt: Melvin Purvis/John Dillinger (PUBLIC ENEMIES) - A stolen moment.

_March, 1934_

Intent on the flickering images up on the movie screen, Mel has to smile at the newsreel announcing the latest efforts of the Bureau to crack down on the lawless desperadoes plaguing the nation. Apparently he had very nearly captured Dillinger – again – just awhile back.

He gets more comfortable in his seat as the feature started, Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert just meeting on the bus, when there’s a whisper of movement and the aisle seat beside him gets pushed down as somebody slides in next to him. Mel knows who it is, there beside him the dark, but shoots a sideways look at him just to make sure – just to catch John smiling at him.

“Mind if I have some of that popcorn?” John says, reaching over, helping himself to a fistful of the salty, fluffy snack Mel’s got cradled in his lap.

And if John fumbles a bit going for a second handful, fingers stroking the inside of Mel’s thigh for just an instant, why that’s only the kind of thing that’s bound to happen when you’re groping around in the dark.

There are rustles, murmurs of appreciation around the movie house as Gable takes his shirt off, no undershirt underneath, and John leans close to whisper, “They’d be a whole lot more excited if they all knew what you’re hiding underneath those pretty suits, Agent Purvis.”

Mel smiles, drawls back, “I’m not doing a strip tease so they can find out.”

“How about just for me?”

Mel blushes a little, there in the dark, and slips his hand into John’s, squeezing.

Stolen moments like this might be all they’ll ever have, but – he looks at John, sees him smiling back at him – but it’s more than some people get in a whole lifetime.

It’ll do; it will surely do.


End file.
